neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanrik
Kanrik is a black haired, cloaked blue Gelert. He bares a distinctive scar on the right side of his snouted, and is the Leader of the Thieves' Guild, a position that he inherited by defeating the previous leader, Galem Darkhand. Kanrik is brave, but somewhat dishonest. Appearance The opening line of his Neopedia entry describe Kanrik as a “handsome Gelert.” As there are many different artists in Neopets, Kanrik's picture varies. The picture shown here is the one on Kanrik's Neopedia ''profile. His hair is shown and his scar noticeable. Kanrik wears a hooded cloak, a floor-length maroon tunic, blue trousers, shoulder pads, high boots, gloves, and a belt. In some other versions, Kanrik also has buckles around his boots, a shorter tunic, more layers under his cloak on his shoulders and pouches on his belt. Personality There is controversy over his moral compass, as in the ''Hannah and the Ice Caves plot comic, he starts out as a villain, but progresses to a better person after being exiled from the Thieves' Guild. In the Neopets trading card game (TCG), Kanrik's card, it classifies him as a villain, and the description says, : "More than fifty thieves were searching for the gem ''(the Heart of the Mountain), ''but none of them were as cunning or as underhanded as Kanrik," then on the card, "Kanrik's Blade", the description says, "...as cold as its master's heart." It may simply be a description which applies to him before his exile. It is also possible that while Kanrik grew to care about Hannah and her fate, this did not necessarily mean that his heart softened or warmed in any way. Overall, he seems to be an anti-hero. Biography 'Early Years' Officially, nothing is known about Kanrik's early years. It can be speculated that Kanrik was from an impoverished family, and joined the Thieves’ Guild to survive. It is often questioned whether or not, as with all good lies, the story that he told Hannah might indeed have had some truth to it, and if Kanrik did at one point have a sister who became ill. He could very well have been telling the truth, and the cost of the medicine he spoke of might have been his initial reason for joining the Guild. Kanrik meets Hannah Kanrik sees Hannah showing off in a tavern called the Golden Dubloon on Krawk Island about her adventure in Hannah and the Pirate Caves. He greets her and tricks her with a fake tale of his mysteriously sick sister and village. Kanrik hands Hannah a page of hieroglyphs. She reads them and concludes to go to the Lost Desert. She is doubtful at first, saying that the Lost Desert is far away, but she agrees to go when Kanrik "pays" her in advance. The pair set off to the Lost Desert. Exile from the Thieves' Guild Masila (the "Master of Double-Cross"), tricked Kanrik into releasing the Bringer of the Night (the Bringer) to destroy Galem, and gain the leadership of the Thieves' Guild. Kanrik was doubtful at first, but he thought about Masila's words and agreed. He released the Bringer from its sarcophagus, but the Bringer ran off. Masila told Galem about this (double cross!), and Galem wanted to kill Kanrik as punishment, but Masila convinced Galem to exile Kanrik from the Thieves' Guild instead, claiming it a better punishment. Masila temporarily poisoned Kanrik, and threw him out somewhere on Terror Mountain. Renewed Partnership with Hannah and Armin Kanrik awoke from his poisoned sleep a few hours later, left to wander the cold tundra. He eventually came upon Hannah and Armin in a cave where they had taken shelter. Upon recognizing him, Hannah flew into a rage at Kanrik for leaving her to die, and tried to fight him. Kanrik refused to fight and could only offer up explanations and apologies while dodging attacks. After a very brief struggle, the three fell through a sheet of ice. Hannah admitted that she no longer had the strength to fight and Kanrik helped her up to her feet. Kanrik explained and sincerely apologized over a campfire and a meal, revealing Galem's plan. Armin began to panic, exclaiming, "The Bringer is loose?! The others other Bori frozen in the mountain! We must warn them!" At this, Armin charged off along a tunnel. Galem vs. Kanrik At long last, Kanrik confronted an overconfident Galem, and a vicious but brief fight ensued. Galem attacked vigorously with his crooked longsword, and Kanrik defends swiftly with his short blade. Kanrik ended the battle quickly by delivering a fast, quick slash of his blade, felling Galem. Saving Hannah the Cursed and the Aftermath After the defeat of the Bringer, Hannah's curse worsened, and she became too weak to support herself. Armin, Kanrik and the "Bori King" Keeper of Time (whose name is not mentioned in the plot comic, but is on his TCG card) brought her to the snow faerie, Taelia, who had been frozen in ice earlier by a Mynci thief called Valin the Quick. (His name is also not mentioned in the plot comic, but his name is mentioned throughout the Neopets site). Hannah was quickly healed. Masila (the double-crossing Acara) made a vow to someday take her revenge on Kanrik, calling him a ‘betrayer.’ Kanrik became leader of the Thieves' Guild. According to the Neopedia article, Hannah "went back to her old ways", which could mean that she returned to work in the Golden Dubloon, or maybe she continued on her adventures with Armin. The Faeries' Ruin Kanrik makes two appearances in panels from the Neoplot, the'' Faeries' Ruin.'' A version of what the panels might have depicted was published in a two part story in the Neopian Times, ''here. '''The Mysterious Obelisk' Kanrik and the Thieves' Guild later appeared in the 2013 Tyrannia plot: The 'Mysterious Obelisk. ''His and the Guild's purpose is to seize the Obelisk for themselves in order to sell the contents to the highest bidder. He was one of three teams that coveted the Obelisk, which still stands to this day on the Tyriannian map. While the plot did not reveal much about what Kanrik has been up to in all of the years since the Ice Caves war, it is good to see that he and Hannah are still in touch. Relationships '''Hannah ' Her (self-proclaimed) titles include: Hannah the Brave, Hannah the Quick, Adventurer & Treasure Hunter extraordinaire of the Pirate Caves and Hero of the Ice Caves. Hannah the Usul may be the only neopet for whom Kanrik has any affection. While he did double-cross her when they first met, Kanrik ended up fighting by her side during the war of the Ice Caves, and they have remained friends ever since, with Kanrik addressing her during his campaign for the Obelisk. Masila While acting as Galem's right-hand woman, Masila was carrying on with Kanrik, whom she convinced to betray Galem in the hopes of securing power for Karin and herself. However, when Kanrik failed, she has no problem in turning on her preferred candidate, and banishing Kanrik from the Guild. Her affections stretched only so far as to convince Galem of sparing Kanrik's life. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Hanso Hanso and Kanrik appear to have a begrudging alliance. We see Hanso stealing from Kanrik at one point, yet we also see him receiving a medal at the Thieves' Guild some time later, with Kanrik overseeing from the background. Perhaps the young Ixi impressed Kanrik after all. However, that respect clearly only stretches so far, as during the Obelisk plot, Kanrik very clearly says at one point, "Don't just stand around cracking jokes. Who do you think you are, Hanso?" Quotes :"Looking For Trouble? :You, join the Thieves' Guild? Heh, why not. I could use someone like you. You can stand there and look impressive while we rob everyone. : – Kanrik's introduction to you when deciding to join the Thieves' Guild in "The Mysterious Obelisk" plot. :"Beat me? Ha! You can't even catch me!" : – Kanrik's challenge in "The Mysterious Obelisk" plot. Abilities *Kanrik is very good with his short blade. *Kanrik is a skilled thief. *Kanrik is very cunning and deceitful. *Kanrik is a fast runner. External references * Neopedia on Kanrik Trivia *During the'' Cure of Maraqua'' neoplot, there is a panel in which a Gelert and an Usul are ro bbed at their wedding. As this was the plot that directly followed the Ice Caves plot, there was much speculation as to whether or not the couple could be Kanrik and Hannah. This theory was only strengthened by the fact that, while examining the plunder from the wedding, one of the things acquired was Kanrik's blade. *If this bit of trivia could be confirmed, then it would be the second time, counting the later Hanso appearance from the ''Faeries' Ruin ''plot, that Kanrik has been robbed by another thief. Gallery lg_kanrik_2004.gif hatic_3a_qdn3ydna.gif hic_8a_kax1whdn.gif Kanrik.gif hic_14b_0jdhafh0.gif 258_hannahfriends.gif kanrik.png 042.jpg 02.jpg Kanrik (Mysterious Obelisk).png Kanrik's Portrait.png 243_aisha_kanrik.gif|The Face Behind the Dancer tumblr_mkufgha9CW1s6k4d7o1_400.gif|Caption Contest 604_hanso_kanrik.gif tumblr_mjjhqng2Hk1s6k4d7o1_500.jpg|Gelert Day Category:Characters Category:Gelerts Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Mysterious Obelisk Category:Thief Category:Battledome Opponents Category:The Thieves Guild Category:Neutral